Team Dynamics
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: NARUSASU Sakura They'd been doing this for a year now, and Naruto wanted to push past the boundaries. Graphic Yaoi, SoloF.
1. Chapter 1

It happened every day at four fourty-five in the afternoon. That's after all of the clubs and teams had left for the evening, and the locker rooms were empty.

The only sound that could be heard was the soft panting, the ruffle of clothes, a soft groan, and occasionally the sound of skin pressing hard against skin. But this afternoon was different. This afternoon Sasuke had had a bit of a hard time getting away from Sakura who had been, as of late, demanding more and more of his attention. This afternoon Naruto was standing under the spray of the almost painfully hot water, washing away the sweat and dirt from football practice. This afternoon was the day marking a year since they'd started this whole affair. This afternoon marked the one year anniversary of when Naruto had fist realised that he was in love with Sasuke. This afternoon was the day Naruto was actually going to say something to Sasuke while they had sex.

Sasuke slipped into the locker room about twenty minutes late, a little relived (although he'd never admit it) when he heard the spray of the water coming from the shower. He tossed his backpack onto one of the benches and walked purposefully towards the showers, careful to keep his clothes on, just in case it wasn't his usual companion. He stepped precariously into the steam filled room, his breath catching very slightly in his throat as he caught sight of Naruto under the spray of the hot water.

Sasuke just watched the other for a moment, watching the way water fell from Naruto's pale lashes, the way a large, tanned hand lifted, brushing hair from his face. Sasuke shivered a little, closing his eyes a moment as he quickly slipped off his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside before letting his pants and boxers follow, stepping slowly into the room.

Naruto licked his lips, tasting the warm water there before blue eyes finally opened, surprised to find Sasuke just a breath away from him, "You're finally here," He breathed, mustering up half a smirk, "I wasn't sure you were going to show," He said simply, openly admiring Sasuke as the boy took another step forward, pale hands lifting up to push lightly at his own tanned, broad chest, caressing the wet skin slowly.

"Shut up." Was all Sasuke said as he licked his own lips, pressing his body flush against Naruto's, enjoying the immediate warmth that flooded him.

Naruto frowned a little, one arm coming around Sasuke's waist, holding them close together. He'd already broken one rule. He'd acknowledged the fact that he was waiting for Sasuke. Today was different… he was going to break another rule. Strong fingers lifted and gripped Sasuke's chin purposefully, lifting the other's face a little, "Today's different," He said simply, lowering his lips, and capturing Sasuke's, kissing the other firmly.

They never kissed. Never. It was more intimate than anything they were usually doing, and they had practically created unspoken laws between them. And right Naruto, by kissing Sasuke, Naruto was breaking one of them.

At first Sasuke was too surprised to do anything, Naruto's lips causing a sensation he'd never felt to coil and tighten inside of him, and he really wasn't sure if he liked it. It took another moment before Sasuke realised that he was kissing back, and he pulled back a little bit, "W-What…?"

At first Sasuke was too surprised to do anything, Naruto's lips causing a sensation he'd never felt to coil and tighten inside of him, and he really wasn't sure if he liked it. It took another moment before Sasuke realised that he was kissing back, and he pulled back a little bit, "W-What…?"

Shaking his head a little, Naruto crushed his lips to Sasuke's again, his tongue brushing against the other's bottom lip, before sucking the plump flesh into his mouth and sucking on it lightly, trying to coerce at least Sasuke's body into enjoying this, one big hand moving down to cup Sasuke's bottom, kneading the flesh in his hand, "Mm…."

Sasuke shuddered a little, eyes narrowing as he allowed himself to enjoy the kiss, biting down hard on Naruto's lip when his own was released, "Dumbass," He breathed between their mouths, both arms coming up around Naruto's neck to tangle fingers in his hair, holding their faces together so he could kiss the other deeper.

Naruto winced a little, but smirked as he pulled Sasuke closer, turning them around so that Sasuke was pressed against the cool tile of the wall, hearing quiet obviously the shocked and not entirely pleased hiss that left the other's mouth.

Sakura frowned at the door to the boy's locker room. He'd seen her boyfriend go inside about ten minutes ago, and she had absolutely no idea what he could possibly be doing in there. It just… it was so bizarre. Sasuke had been acting strange all day. Sighing heavily, she placed her small backpack on the floor, and, chewing softly on her bottom lip, pushed open the door to the room.

The only sound she could hear as she stepped slowly, almost nervously, inside was the sound of the shower running. She caught sight of Sasuke's backpack on a bench, and drew in a soft breath, stepping towards the sound of the water.

She knew it was wrong to be following him around like this, and tat it made it seem as though she didn't trust him, but lately things had just been so weird, so strained, that she wanted to know what was going on.

As curious as it was, as Sakura neared the shower area, she caught sight of Sasuke's clothes strewn over the floor. Which was really strange, since she was pretty sure Sasuke was pretty anal about how his clothes were ironed and hung up, and she couldn't imagine a single reason why he'd have had to take them off so quickly.

Curiosity flooded her, and pale cheeks pinkened slightly as she moved closer, tentatively glancing inside of the shower room. Immediately a well-manicured hand came up to cover her lips, muffling the soft gasp that escaped her as she caught sight of Sasuke pinned firmly against the wall, a tanned, blond boy pressed up against him. Very, very provocatively.

The first thing that hit her was the shock which doubled when the blond pulled back a little, and the sight of shining blue eyes caught her gaze. Naruto. The quarterback of the football team. The boy who… by all usual standards of high school rules, should have been her boyfriend since she was the captain of the cheerleading squad. The second thing that flooded her was anger. She was standing here, a little bit of mud smearing the top of her cheerleading uniform, but otherwise immaculate, the picture of a high school beauty, pink hair falling about her face, tousled from practice. She was Sasuke's girlfriend… but he just… she'd never even kissed him the way Naruto was kissing him right now. Never.

And that was what brought forth the next feeling that almost overwhelmed her. Jealousy. She'd never been able to make Sasuke's eyes shine that way… she's never seen him this way a all, absolutely vulnerable… But not only that. It wasn't only Naruto she was jealous of. The way his lips moved over Sasuke's jaw… his throat, nipping softly, sucking… the tip of a pink tongue caressing Sasuke's pulse point… Sakura shivered a little, green eyes a little glazed. She'd never, ever admit it, but she'd had a fair amount of thoughts about the blond boy. He wasn't unattractive by any means, but he was always there. She'd just assumed that if she'd ever wanted him… he'd be waiting for her…

A shiver went through her once more as she watched Naruto's fingers wrap around Sasuke's length, and a hot sensation flooded her, making her flush brightly. She wondered what Sasuke's length felt like… Sinking to the floor, her skirt hiked up a little to the top of her thigh, Sakura watched the boys, shame tingling inside of her. It wasn't right to be watching them. Not when it looked so private. Like she was intruding in on something.

But she couldn't make her body move. Not even a little bit as her hand came up to her face, feeling the heat there. Green eyes closed a moment as she tried to regulate her breathing. But even as she tried so hard…. All she could hear was a soft gasp, and a groan, and when she opened her eyes, Naruto was pushing a finger inside of sasuke, and another flood of heat moved through her, making her very, very suddenly uncomfortable. She couldn't move. Couldn't stand up. And so, cheeks hot with shame, one hand came down, brushing very lightly at her breast through her shirt, a little surprised to find her nipples already hard as he fingers continued downward, moving over the soft, pleated fabric of her skirt, sliding under it. This wasn't right… it wasn't right, and she should be so angry, she should be yelling, screaming, so mad that they weren't including her in this, but all she could do was sit there… her body alight with arousal as she watched Naruto, tanned finger sliding in and out of Sasuke.

The sight of it made her shudder a little, and her fingers slide very lightly against herself through her spankies, her whole body lurching forward slightly at the sudden sensation, and she lifted her hand up, biting down on the knuckle of her index finger. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Why was she doing this…?

Naruto pushed a second finger inside of Sasuke, moving them slowly as the other boy's head fell back against the wall, lips parting and panting. "I'm going to fuck you," He whispered gruffly, intent on keeping the boundary open between them, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk properly," He groaned.

Sasuke nodded, holding Naruto tighter as he crushed their lips harder together, kissing the blond hungrily as he pushed harder down onto Naruto's fingers, "Nngh… fuck… just do it," He breathed, "Stupid…. Fucking… dumbass… just fuck me already…"

Naruto smirked a little, nodding as he pulled his fingers out of Sasuke, hoisting the other up until strong, pale legs were wrapped around his waist, his length pressing against the boy's entrance, "Fuck yes…"

Sakura was panting heavily as she watched Sasuke's legs holding tight to Naruto. She could see it… she could see everything, even as Sasuke was arching back, trying to pull more of Naruto inside of him. Her fingers moved more firmly along the line of her spankies, and she shuddered again. She felt her body warm even more, and she shifted uncomfortably once more, moving her fingers slowly, slipping under the hem of her panties, sliding lightly against the wetness she felt there.

Naruto heard a soft gasp from the other side of the room, and slid hard and fast inside of Sasuke, the other boy's head falling back as he let out a loud cry. A blond head turned towards the sound, and blue eyes widened a little when he caught sight of the pink haired girl resting against the entranceway, the fingers of her right hand sliding under her spankies, her other hand lifted up to her mouth. He groaned again, and shifted a little inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a sound akin to a whimper, and tightened his legs around Naruto's waist, "Fuck… don't stop, dumbass," He said huskily, pressing down against the other's length inside of him, "Move, for fuck's sake just fuck me…" He complained loudly, dark eyes only half open as he tried to fit more of Naruto inside of him, "More…"

Naruto nodded, and began moving inside of Sasuke, tearing his eyes away from the pink-haired girl, as he leaned in, his lips moving against Sasuke's throat as he slid his eyes shut and concentrated on pushing hard into Sasuke, trying to work up a proper rhythm, "Nn… fuck, Sasuke…" He breathed, trying to erase the thoughts of Sakura from his mind.

Sakura slid her fingers up and down before very tentatively slipping a finger inside of herself, gasping once more as she moved it in and out slowly, enjoying the feeling as she watched Naruto move inside of Sasuke. If she just… focussed on that, then she could imagine that it was Naruto moving inside of her… or even Sasuke… She shivered once more, letting out a muffled cry as she moved her thumb, letting it brush against her clit, her whole body shaking as he did her best to multi-task, alternating between moving her finger inside and rubbing herself lightly.

Sasuke lowered one hand down, keeping the other wrapped firmly around Naruto's neck as he wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking himself in time with Naruto's thrusts, the pleasure shooting through him almost painfully. "N-Naruto…" He panted, pushing down as hard as he could, heat coiling inside of him as he drew closer to orgasm, his hand tangling in wet, matted hair, "Nngh…"

Naruto moved as hard as he could, his orgasm building inside of him as he moved, pushing as fast as he could manage, "I'm going to…" He breathed, "I'm going to come inside of you…"

Sakura pushed her finger inside of herself more urgently, her eyes focussed on the sight of the two boys, her boys, as her thumb moved faster, her whole body tensing up. It felt… it felt so good. She'd never felt such a desperate heat inside of her before…

Sasuke arched back against the wall, his body completely open to Naruto as the other moved inside of him, moving so deeply inside, hitting just... that spot so hard, so perfectly inside of him… "Fuck, yes Naruto… come inside of me… please…" He pleaded.

Pushing harder, more intensely, Naruto fell over the edge, groaning loudly as he came, spilling himself inside of Sasuke as he rocked against the other, his forehead pressed against Sasuke's lips parted as he gasped, "Fuck… Sasuke… I love you…" He groaned, mumbling almost incoherently.

Sakura's lips parted in a gasp at those words as he rubbed herself harder and faster, biting down hard on her knuckle as her body tensed, shuddering almost painfully as she came, her head falling forward as she felt her body spasming lightly, "M-mm…"

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably at those words as he held tight to Naruto, the feeling of the other boy spilling inside of him pushing him over the edge as he came as well, crying out loudly as he arched against Naruto, spilling over his own hand, "N-Naruto…" He panted huskily as his whole body shook in pleasure.

Naruto held Sasuke against the wall, careful as he lowered him to the ground. "I'm not joking," He whispered, "I really do…"

Sakura's slumped back against the wall as she tried her best to catch her breath, her hands both falling to the side, her spankies rubbing very uncomfortably against her over-sensitized skin. Naruto loved Sasuke. He loved him…

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, and he gazed at Naruto, lips parting so that he could respond, before he tensed, eyes catching on the movement behind the other boy.

"…Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

The few days since Sakura had watched Naruto and Sasuke had been very awkward, and she was sure the rest of the school had noticed the newfound tension between the three. Even her relationship with Sasuke was suffering, and she had even taken to avoiding him as much as possible.

There was just nothing she could do about it, every time she looked at him, all she could see was that… and think about what _she_ had done, too… it was just too much for her to take, and so she preferred just to avoid the two boys as much as she possibly could.

When the bell rang to signal the end of her history class, she quickly closed up her books, and rose, to hurry out of the room. For some reason, Naruto had taken to trying to confront her in the hall, and she just didn't want to talk to him right now. It was just… humiliating to think that all of this time (and she wasn't even sure how long it had been happening), she had just been going on, thinking that maybe Sasuke was the one for her. Thinking about how much she really did care about him… all of that time he'd been doing… whatever he was doing, with Naruto. 

And she couldn't even hate him for it. Especially not after she'd heard those words leave Naruto's lips. Not the way it sounded.

_I love you…_

Closing her eyes and shuddering, the pink-haired girl hurried out of the classroom, her books clutched tightly to her chest, and hurried to the girl's restroom she knew was almost always deserted. She just needed to be alone, away from everything. And the abandoned room was the only place she'd been able to find solace for the entire time she'd been avoiding the others.

It only took her about five minutes to make it to the restroom, and she moved inside, closing the door and locking it firmly behind her. Drawing in a bit of a shaking breath, she leaned heavily against the door, closing her eyes tightly.

"You can't keep running away from me," Said a startlingly familiar from the other side of the room, causing Sakura to drop her books on the floor with a loud clank.

"N-Naruto…" She said shakily, "What are you doing here?"

Shaking his head slowly, Naruto stepped out of the darker half of the restroom, sighing, "I know you've been coming here all week," He said simply, "Why won't you talk to me?"

Frowning a little, Sakura stared at the other in mild disbelief, "What do you mean?" She asked slowly, "You… you know why."

Naruto looked like he was giving it a moment of thought before he shook his head once more, "It can't be because of last week," He said with a slight frown shaking his head. It didn't make any sense for her to be _ignoring_ him because of it. If anything… she should be screaming, yelling, hitting him, even. Why wasn't she doing all of those things.

Green eyes narrowed a little as Sakura shook her head at Naruto, "Of course that's why," She said softly, looking a little offended, as though Naruto had decided that the fact that she was hurting from it was inconsequential. 

Naruto sighed a little, taking a few long strides closer to the cheerleader, shaking his head slowly, "I knew you were there," He said slowly, "But you didn't do anything to stop us," He reminded her, "In fact…"

Pale cheeks pinkened quickly, and Sakura looked away in shame, "I was j-just… surprised," She said defensively, stepping back as Naruto approached her, her back pressed lightly against the cool door.

Shaking his head, Naruto lifted a long, strong, tanned arm and cupped the pretty girl's cheek, "You shouldn't be ashamed," He said softly, moving in closer so that he was very much inside of her personal space, "It's perfectly natural…"

Sakura turned her face away, still flushed as she tried to stop the way her breathing picked up a little with Naruto pressed so close to her, "You… you f-fucked my boyfriend," She pointed out, trying to sound accusatory, but coming off sounding more breathy than anything.

Smiling a little, and very confident with himself, Naruto stroked the prominent cheekbone with his thumb, pressing the length of his body lightly against Sakura's, "I'm in love with him," He admitted in a soft whisper, "And he loves it when I'm moving inside of him… deep as I can go," He said quietly, leaning in so that he was speaking just above the girl's ear, "You loved it when I was buried inside of him too, didn't you?"

Sakura shivered a little, closing her eyes, and enjoying the warmth of the quarterback pressed against her, "N-Naruto…" She said quietly, "I…. I…"

Shaking his head a little, Naruto pulled back just enough so that their noses were touching, "There's a way that this can work out for the best for us all," He said, an offer hanging in the silent room between them.

Green eyes widened just a little, although curiosity shone quite honestly in their depths, "Work out for everyone?" She asked, her voice a little higher and breathy than she appreciated.

Naruto's smiled widened, and keeping blue eyes open and locked on the smaller girl's, he leaned in, and brushed their lips together slowly, "I can give you exactly what you want, Sakura," He said with assurance, his other hand coming up and resting on her skirt clad hip.

This time Sakura shook a little, her lips parting. She could have what she wanted. Naruto… or Sasuke…? She wasn't sure, "What do you mean?" She whispered against the boy's lips, "What do you think I want?"

Naruto licked his lips, his tongue darting very lightly inside of Sakura's, tracing the line of her bottom lip, and feeling her tremble in his hold, "Both of us. Isn't that what you want? Why you bounce back and fourth so much?"

Green eyes closed, pale lashes fanning against her cheeks, "I want… yes…" She admitted as the hand on her hip lifted a little, cupping one small breast through her shirt, "Yes…"

Naruto grew bolder, his hand moving from the outside of the girl's shirt to slip inside, cupping the smooth flesh of her breast in his hand, his thumb moving softly over her nipple, reveling in the soft gasp that escaped her. "I'm glad, Sakura," He whispered, closing the distance between them, and kissing her.

She tasted so different from Sasuke; so very, very different from him. She tasted sweet, like chocolate and cherries. Maybe even a little bit like citrus-y orange. Where Sasuke was all firm muscles Sakura was pliant curves, and Naruto found that the feel of her in his arms wasn't as unpleasant as he'd been worried about. She felt very… nice. Certainly good enough that his length pressed hard against her hip as his free hand moved down from her cheek, and slid under the tight miniskirt.

Sakura's body was hot with arousal as sensation flooded her, Naruto's hands touching her in ways that she had longed to be touched by him, calloused fingers eliciting soft mewls as he continued to knead the soft skin of her breasts, "A-ah…" She panted.

Blue eyes shone proudly as his fingers moved gently over the cotton of her panties, and he dragged his finger up and down the fabric, loving how it was very slightly damp beneath his finger.

Sakura's hips jerked a little in surprise, and her abdomen tightened in response to the stimulation, "N-Naruto…" She gasped, her arms coming around his neck, their lips still pressed together, "Feels good…" her eyes slid closed, and she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, her teeth dragging against the sensitive skin until she at last dragged a soft sound from him. She was glad that she could feel his length pressed against her, and she longed to touch it. She knew already what it looked like… she'd seen it moving in and out of Sasuke only a few days previous…

"I want to touch you..." She whispered against his mouth as one finger slid inside of her panties, moving lightly over her, and causing her to make a soft squeak as Naruto moved his finger over her clitoris, her whole body going rigid, "Oh god…"

Naruto shook his head, a second finger moving inside of the panties, sliding slowly inside of the girl, the way he'd seen her touch herself while he'd fucked Sasuke, "No…" He said slowly, "Not yet." There wasn't time, and he had to meet Sasuke at the end of lunch.

Sakura flushed a little, her body shaking as Naruto touched her, his lips moving across her jaw, against the spot just below her ear, and then finally to her neck, leaving soft bites and marks as his fingers moved in and out of her, bringing her closer to orgasm, "J-just keep doing that…" She pleaded, one hand falling from his neck to move down, helping his hands move in just the perfect way, her pants and soft cries filling the room as she slipped a finger inside of herself alongside Naruto's and began to push down onto them, her thumb and his other finger working her from the outside, "I- I…" She gasped as she finally fell over the edge she'd been teetering on, her whole body going tense as her muscles spasmed, and she finally collapsed against Naruto, her breathing still erratic as he cling to him with her one arm.

"…N-Naruto…" She said, her whole face hot with embarrassment and pleasure.

Naruto smiled smugly, and pressed his lips against the side of Sakura's head, the scent of flowers filling his senses, before he pulled back, his fingers sliding from her panties. "Do we have a deal then?" He asked quietly.

Cheeks still vry pink, and green eyes downcast, Sakura nodded, "Yes." She said slowly, "How will it work?" 

Naruto wiped his fingers on his jeans, and smiled softly, "We'll meet at my house tomorrow night, okay? And I just need you… to keep being Sasuke's girlfriend. You need to be around him the way you used to. Pretend like you never saw us together, okay?" He said softly. "Sasuke needs it. If his parents found out…" Naruto shook his head slowly, "They can't know."

Sakura nodded, and wiped her own hand on Naruto's pants as well with a small smile, "What's going to happen tomorrow?" She asked softly.

Naruto smiled as well, and shrugged, "I guess we'll see when we get there, now won't we?"

Sakura nodded, and bent down to grab her books, fixing her skirt and her shirt before unlocking the door, "Okay… I'll, uh, see you around. And, uh…thanks." 

Smiling brightly, Naruto nodded, and waved at the pink-haired girl as she walked away.

Walking away from the restroom, Sakura had an extra bounce in her step and an honest, calm smile on her face. She felt better than she had in days.

Naruto moved out of the girl's restroom, and up the steps of the school before coming to the roof, and opening the door. Barely anyone came up here, and this made it a prefect place for him and Sasuke to meet whenever the locker room was out of service (or had people in it).

Dark eyes darted to the entrance when he heard the door close, and Sasuke nodded towards Naruto, walking over to the boy, and waiting for strong arms to wrap around him. He wasn't disappointed, and he returned the embrace, arms wrapping around the taller boy's neck, "How did it go?" He asked, noting that Naruto smelled strongly of Sakura's perfume.

Naruto nodded slowly, pulling back and covering Sasuke's lips with his, kissing him slowly, something he'd only been able to do for just under a week (and so he did it as often as humanly possible, deciding he might as well take advantage of it before Sasuke changed his mind), "She agreed," He said softly," So everything will be okay. She's going to come over tomorrow, and we'll see how it goes from there. She definitely likes me too. Not that I blame her, I'm a really sexy thing." 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, returning the kiss. He was surprised that he enjoyed being kissed by the other boy as much as he did, "You didn't promise her I'd fuck her, did you?" He asked a little warily, "Because she and I tried that one time…"

Naruto frowned at the thought of that, and shook his head, "I told her we'd have to see what it was like when we were there. You're too gay, hm?"

Naruto flushed brighter, lowering his hand and cupping the hardness between his lover's legs, "You like it," He hissed, massaging him lightly.

Naruto gasped loudly, nodding, "Nn… I Ilove/I it," He said firmly, pressing his hips into Sasuke's touch. He was a little disappointed that the other hadn't yet offered him the response he wanted for his confession.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and nodded, unfastening Naruto's pants, and sinking to his knees, "I can think of other things that you love," He said sarcastically, tugging Naruto's length from his pants, and smirking a little as he slid his tongue against the head, "Am I right?"

Naruto's knees buckled a little, and he let out a long, drawn out groan as he tried to push into Sasuke's mouth, "Nngh… yes," He admitted, "Please, Sasuke… Fuck, suck my cock. It won't take that long…"

Sasuke smirked wider, secretly pleased that he could always lower Naruto to this level, and he opened his mouth, taking in as much of the other boy's length as he could, sucking hard as his head bobbed up and down. "Mm…" He hummed.

Naruto's pants grew louder as he lowered his hands, tangling them in Sasuke's hair as the other's mouth moved over his length, the arousal he'd felt growning stronger and tightening in his abdomen, "Yeah… fuck… that's good, Sasuke. Suck harder… yeah… you love my cock in your mouth, don't you?" He growled.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed, and he lowered one hand to rub at his own length through his pants, growing aroused from the sounds leaving the blond's mouth. Naruto always managed to make him feel desperate, wanton, and plain dirty. And he loved it.

As his hand slid into his own pants, and began to move over his length, Sasuke began to groan around the quarterback's length, and he doubled his efforts, already able to taste just how close Naruto was to release, "Nnngh…"

Naruto let out a sharp cry as he felt the hot wetness around his length, and he caught sight of Sasuke touching himself, "Nngh… yeah… that's right, jerk yourself off, because later I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't have time to touch yourself."

Sasuke let out a sharp cry as he sucked harder, stroking faster his whole body on fire.

Naruto felt his climax washing over him as he tightened his grip on Sasuke's hair, holding him tightly in place as he came, spilling himself inside of the other boy's mouth.

Sasuke felt Naruto spill in his mouth, and he choked a little in his effort to swallow it before he suffocated, and he came himself, spilling over his hand in his excitement, his pants growing sticky as he felt the hot fluid slide down his thighs.

Their breathing and the loud chatter and screams and catcalls coming from the people down below was all the filled the air until Sasuke glanced up at his lover, cheeks still flushed, and dark eyes shining dazedly, only to find smirking lips and amused blue eyes gazing affectionately down at him.

_Well, fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just thought I'd take a chance to thank every single person who has commented/reviewed this fic. I decided not to keep it a one-shot, obviously, and so I hope everyone enjoys! Thanks again!

The rest of the school day passed without much drama, although the only thing Sasuke could think of was that cocky-ass little smirk pointed down at him. He didn't even really know what it was that had drawn him towards Naruto. The blond was annoying, impulsive, and far more touchy feely than Sasuke was interested in being. Although, today's actions proved him wrong. After all, he'd been the one to start the affair on the roof at lunch.

Sighing a little, he shook his head and continued to neatly write down the equations from the board, only half paying attention to the things the teacher was saying. There were only a few minutes left in class, and then the day was over. In fact… only seven minutes and thirty two seconds until the weekend started. Sasuke enjoyed the weekend more than the school days (although he never let part of him show, instead acting as though the only thing he cared about at all was getting the top marks in their class, and leading a few of the school teams), but really… the weekend was the only time he didn't have to sneak around in order to be with Naruto.

On the weekends, Sasuke was free to do whatever he wanted to do, with whomever he wanted to do it with, as long as he finished every tiny bit of homework he had, showed it to his parents, and told them he was going to be with Sakura for the day. His father simply nodded approvingly, his mother always frowned a little but nodded, and Itachi? Well, his brother seemed to have caught on by now, quirking a brow and smirking lightly in that way that was just so damn irritating.

Although he'd never admit it, being around Naruto made Sasuke feel… more at home than he'd ever felt before. The blond always had a smile ready for him, and even though they were disgusting… he always made him homemade snacks - kind of homely, really. His bedroom was usually a disgusting mess until Sasuke got there and cleaned it up for him, but even that little thing was something that Sasuke looked forward to every week.

He sighed again, glancing up at the clock with a frown and willing it to move faster. One minute and fifteen seconds… Taking a chance, Sasuke glanced around the room, noticing first Naruto sitting over towards the back of the class, staring out the window and almost intently avoiding the teacher. The barest hint of a smile graced his lips before his eyes moved back to the front of the room, and towards where his 'girlfriend' was sitting, noticing immediately that she was already looking at him - almost curiously, really. Dark brows twitched a little as he stubbornly kept her gaze, unwilling to let the pink-haired girl get the better of him.

They stayed that way, just staring at each other until the bell rang. Sasuke frowned, rising from his seat and gathering his books into his arms. There was something about Sakura that was completely different from Naruto. What he felt for her was also very, very fundamentally different from the other man. With Naruto there was something strong - something he'd been forced to stop fighting a long time ago - something he _craved_. With Sakura it was… he wasn't attracted to her at all, really. He'd tried for years to feel something at least slightly similar to what he knew the girl felt for him, but the best he'd been able to muster was moderate respect for her (which was a considerable feat. He didn't particularly respect anyone), and he did care for her. To him… she was someone who had been a very important part of his life for three years now. If it hadn't been for Sakura, Sasuke would never have been granted any of the freedom from his family that he had now.

Shaking his head clear Sasuke frowned a little deeper and turned around, nearly dropping his book as he came face to face with the softly smiling pink-haired girl. "S-Sakura," he said, lips parted in surprise. "Fuck, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

The girl simply smiled a little and shook her head, green eyes shining in amusement as she leaned forward and brushed her lips very lightly against his. "Don't be weird, Sasuke," she said softly, her tone different than any he'd heard before. "I just came to make sure we were on for tomorrow night," she said simply, gaze sliding over to Naruto who was presently standing only three desks away, making quite a show of packing up his bag even though he was quite obviously listening in on their conversation.

Sasuke quickly gathered his wits around him before blinking a few times and nodding, "Yes," he said with a firm nod. "Yes. Tomorrow night, exactly as we planned." He could still taste the sweetness of her lip gloss on his lips. He didn't find it altogether unpleasant when she kissed him. It just felt… very similar to the way it felt when his mother kissed him. Well… not when she was shoving her tongue down his throat, - that was more awkward than anything - and he was a little more pleased now that he'd never have to deal with trying to pretend arousal. In fact… he hoped that this whole arrangement would bring the two of them closer together. He was sure that he and Sakura could be friends if they were without the stress of a fake relationship that she didn't know was fake.

A flurry of motion in his peripheral vision alerted Sasuke to the fact that Naruto was obviously getting impatient, and he smiled a little at Sakura. "See you then," he said with a slight nod, leaning in to kiss her lightly before adjusting the armful of books, and heading out of the room, knowing that Naruto would be following not too far behind him.

It seemed like the next night was going to be a very important night for all three of them.

Naruto hurried around his bedroom, making sure that everything was tidied and that his table was positioned carefully in the middle of the room, his bed made, and the window open to air out the faint smell of his practice jerseys. He wanted everything to be perfect. He was in love with Sasuke; he knew that without a doubt. He was pretty sure, with the way he caught Sasuke looking at him sometimes, that there was something similar to that going on in the other boy's head. But Sakura… he wasn't entirely sure where they stood with Sakura. He wasn't sure if she was in love with Sasuke, or just physically attracted to the both of them… he hoped that tonight was the time they'd finally get this all figured out.

Shaking his head clear, he glanced around his room for the hundredth time, and beamed before the doorbell rang. He'd just have to grab the snacks after letting his first guest in.

Sasuke was the first one to get to Naruto's house. He knew already that the other boy's foster parents were out of town, and they'd had an elaborate weekend planned before changing it for Sakura. He hoped it was worth it…

Sighing a little, he frowned at the door, wondering what was taking Naruto so long when the door finally opened. A beaming blond head poked out before Naruto stepped back, revealing himself dressed only in tight blue jeans and a black wife beater. Sasuke shook his head, and stepped inside, pushing the door closed before he grabbed Naruto by the shirt, standing on his toes to kiss the other firmly on the mouth. He kissed him a little harder as he tugged him towards the staircase, ignoring the protests about snacks, and leading him up to where the familiar bedroom was waiting.

Sakura stood outside of Naruto's front door, smoothing down the front of her summer dress nervously. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect for tonight, and that was the reason it had taken her so long to get ready. But here she stood, purse slung over her shoulder and a small plate of cookies in her arms as she knocked shakily on the door. It took a few moments before she heard the footsteps towards the door, and she lifted her head up a little higher, a small smile on her lips as Sasuke pulled open the door to Naruto's house, his hair mussed and cheeks flushed a little. Her eyes were drawn to his lips which were swollen and red, very obviously from Naruto's kisses, or…

"..H-hi," She said softly, "I'm sorry if I'm a little early…"

Sasuke blinked a few times before shaking his head and stepping back to allow her into the house. "No. You're on time, don't worry. Oh… you brought cookies. Good. Naruto can't cook, so you're going to want to stay away from whatever he offers you unless it's in a sealed package."

Sakura stared at Sasuke a moment before her smile became more honest and she nodded, stepping inside, "I remember," she agreed. "They _are_ pretty awful."

Sasuke chuckled a little, relaxing a little, even as the pink-haired lifted herself onto her tiptoes and pressed their lips together very lightly. "Take me upstairs?" she asked softly.

Sasuke nodded, pulling back from the other, and tangling their fingers together, leading her up the stairs to where Naruto's bedroom was. "It's not very clean," he warned her with the hint of a smile, shaking his head.

Sakura laughed softly, shaking her own head. There were a lot of things she really adored about Naruto, and the messiness was definitely one of those things that had taken getting used to. "It's fine," she said softly, a warmth spreading through her as they made it to the top of the stairs and Sasuke opened the door for her, holding it open so that she could step inside.

Naruto looked up from where he'd been trying to brush his hair, and beamed at the two that moved inside of the room. "Hey, Sakura" he said happily. He'd wondered, really, if the girl was going to show up at all. He had, after all, coerced her in a way. But he really did want the both of them here. He was in love with Sasuke, but there were feelings there for Sakura as well; feelings he'd never really been able to shake, and he was pretty damn sure that she felt at least something of the same for him.

A part of him, at first, had longed to just keep Sasuke to himself, insist that he be only with Naruto. It had been scary at first when Naruto had realized that he was in love with Sasuke, because he'd been so angry when he'd seen the dark-haired boy with his girlfriend. He'd been so angry, and he'd just wanted to lash out, spill their secret to the whole world and take Sasuke away with him. It had taken a little while for him to realize that the repercussions of his actions would have completely destroyed anything he and Sasuke could have had. And so he got to know Sakura, and he got to know her very well. It was so very obvious, after spending all of the time with Sakura, that if he'd taken Sasuke away from her she'd never have forgiven him. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that his heart was big enough for the both of them. He could share Sasuke with her. After all, he already knew - even if the other hadn't said anything - that Sasuke loved only him.

Blinking a few times to shake himself out of his thoughts, Naruto beamed brighter, and gestured Sasuke and Sakura over to him. "I'm glad you came," he said honestly to Sakura. "I wasn't sure you were going to."

Sakura frowned a little, shaking her head. "You invited me. It would have been rude not to show up. Besides, I thought… we had a deal?" she asked slowly, wondering if Naruto had called her here to make a fool of her.

Blue eyes widened a little when he caught sight of the girl's frown. Constantly aware of Sasuke's presence, he pushed himself off the bed, leaning in to brush their lips together, free hand coving the ones that were entwined.

Sasuke watched the two intently, dark eyes focused on the expressions crossing Naruto's face, warmth spreading through him. "Why don't you tell her the plan?" he drawled smoothly, never loosing his cool expression.

Naruto nodded, pulling back a little from Sakura. "Yeah…" he said slowly, licking his lips and tasting the strawberry lip-gloss that had been previously spread delicately across the girl's lips. "The plan… well, you know already that we need you to stay, publicly, together with Sasuke. It's the only way to keep his parents from getting suspicious of us," Sakura nodded, "But you know that he… well Sasuke is…"

He paused, frowning a little. "There're some things Sasuke can't do…" he said slowly.

Rolling his eyes a little, Sasuke untangled his fingers from the other two, and crossed his arms, looking away, a very slight pinkness on his cheeks. "I'm gay," he stated simply.

Green eyes widened a little, and Sakura nodded. She wasn't really that surprised. After all, she'd witnessed just how… physical the other had managed to be with Naruto, so very different from even the little they'd been able to do together. "Yeah, I guessed that," she said softly before turning her gaze to Naruto again. "And you…? Are you gay or…?"

The smallest smile tugged at Naruto's lips and he leaned in again, kissing the pink-haired girl lightly on the mouth, fingers coming to brush some hair behind her ear. "Did it seem like I was gay when we were in the bathroom?" he asked a little teasingly, loving how she turned a brilliant shade of pink.

Sasuke rolled his eyes a little, arms still crossed as he cleared his throat. He wasn't sure he was ready to see the two of them pressed together like that. "He's not," he said coolly. As far as he knew, Naruto hadn't even _thought_ about another guy before.

Pulling back from Sakura, Naruto shook his head, and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt, tugging him against his body. "I'm not," he agreed. "Sasuke is the only one."

He gazed at Sasuke a moment before leaning in and kissing him slowly on the mouth, taking his time to enjoy the difference between the two of them.

Sakura nodded, licking her lips a little as they touched. "So then… what's going to happen?" she asked softly.

Naruto pulled back from Sasuke reluctantly, smiling a little. "We can all be together," he offered in a hushed voice. "I can be with both of you, and there's still a way that you can be with Sasuke…"

Sasuke nodded, keeping his hands stubbornly at his sides now, resisting the urge to touch Naruto, to hold him, to kiss him again…

Sakura nodded, cheeks warming hotly at the thought. "O-okay… it's a deal," she said firmly. Since the bathroom… she'd been thinking of little other than Naruto, and what it is that he could offer her in the physical way that Sasuke could not…

Grinning proudly, Naruto nodded, and turned back towards Sasuke fingers coming to begin unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt. "I'll show you," he said to her as the pale skin of the dark-haired boy was exposed to their eyes. "We'll both show her, won't we babe?" he said teasingly, despite the indignant glare Sasuke shot at him before he crushed their lips together, kissing him more hungrily this time.

Swallowing hard Sakura watched the boys her cheeks still pink, and that warmth still flooding her, faster now, even. Every time she saw them touch at all, she noticed the way that they both softened, the way they kissed, hands clutching almost desperately at each other. Maybe she should have realized something before, but she'd been so busy, too preoccupied with the fact that both of these boys had wanted her (or so she'd thought…) that she'd missed the fact that all of their fighting was just an excuse to touch each other.

And now she was sure of it as she watched them kiss; they were in love with each other.


End file.
